


Demonic Possession: The Morning After

by WriteTimeWrongPlace



Series: Deceit The Demon [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Demonic Possession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteTimeWrongPlace/pseuds/WriteTimeWrongPlace
Summary: If he’s being 100% honest, Virgil isn’t fond of the demon that’s decided to possess him.





	Demonic Possession: The Morning After

It’s morning, as far as he can tell, and he’s definitely not in bed.

“Oh, for the love of-“ Virgil picks out a rotting banana peel from the back of his head and flings it away in disgust. “How hard is it to drop a guy off home afterward?”

He hears a delighted cackle in the back of his head, one he’s grown used to. “But Virgil, we’ve already had this discussion, remember? I don’t interrupt your work or lunch, and then I get to take you out for a spin when I need to. What more could you possibly want?”

Demons, honestly. It was already bad enough having to manage his life without having to worry about momentarily _losing control of all his limbs_. Because, oh yeah, that’s a thing he has to worry about now. He’s lost too many evenings waking up in dumpsters or a stranger's apartment or, God forbid, a road that one time. His chest feels tight just thinking about it.

“Okay, first of all? You’re not taking me ‘out for a spin’.” Virgil groans and sits up. Yep, he’s definitely injured somewhere. “What I _want_ is a healthy lifestyle. Not waking up in dumpsters, for instance.”

“How would you know what is and isn’t a dumpster?” Deceit (seriously, that has to be a fake name) teases, and Virgil has to grit his teeth to fight off an outburst.

He takes a couple of deep breaths, digging nails into palms. Anything to ground himself. “My house might be less of a dump if you let me clean it once in a while without knocking me unconscious.”

“You were already overworking yourself!” Deceit says. “I thought I’d take the opportunity-“

“To what? Use me for your freaky demonic torture plans?”

“Oh, how could I possibly forget?” Deceit spits out the words, despite his lack of a mouth. “Little Baby Virgil here doesn’t like it when the scary things happen-“

“ _ **Shut up!**_ ”

A few startled birds scatter away from Virgil, a painful reminder that he’s still outside and not in his bed.

“Virgil-“

“Don’t.”

For a moment, neither of them say anything.

“Just…” Virgil steadies himself on the edge of the dumpster with shaking hands. “Shut up? For once?”

Though Virgil’s has only seen glimpses, he can almost picture his stupid gobsmacked face. Well, good. Serves him right.

A hesitant vault later, and Virgil lands on the ground with a choked gasp. “What the hell did you _do_ last night?”

Deceit doesn’t respond.

“Oi, Two-Face.”

Still nothing.

“Deceit?”

More radio silence. Great. Now he has to deal with a sulking demon.

“Y’now, the silent treatment gets old pretty fast.” Virgil says, lifting up his shirt and wincing at the near-open gash he finds there. He pulls off his cloak — one Deceit insists on wearing while in control — and ties it around his waist. There. Problem practically solved. “When we get home, we’re having an actual discussion about what you can and can’t do with my body.”

“I thought you wanted me to shut up.”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to negotiate my boundaries here? Maybe try not being petty for literally one minute of your life?”

“Fine.” If Deceit had control of Virgil’s eyes, he’d be glaring. “But you don’t get to pick and choose the parts of me you want to live with.“

“That wasn’t-“ Virgil starts, but he cuts himself off. He’s not about to lie to Deceit. “Fine. Whatever. Can we talk about this when we get home? You’ve already dressed me up like a Scooby-Doo villain, the last thing I need is even more people staring at me while I talk to my imaginary frenemy.”

“There’s no need to butter me up, biscuit.” Deceit chuckles. “You can just say ‘friend’. It won’t kill you.”

“How sure are you?”

“200%. Which is a real percentage, by the way.”

“Liar.”

“Coward.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can stalk my tumblr @writetimewrongplace - but I’ll warn you, it’s mostly me gushing over Deceit


End file.
